


Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

by a1_kitkat



Series: Let's Be Bad [3]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Spanking, M/M, Mark Loves Nicky, Nicky loves Shane, Rimming, Shane Loves Nicky, Shnicky - Freeform, Slash, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark struggles to move on after his night with Nicky and Shane.<br/>During his birthday party, a drunken Mark forces himself upon Nicky. Shane takes his drunk friend home and confronts him about his behavior. Nicky arrives for his own confrontation with Mark... which leads to more mind-blowing three-way sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months yet Mark never forgot his night with Nicky and Shane. It was something they never spoke of but the secret stayed with each of them. Mark had always been terrible at keeping secrets but he somehow managed to keep tight lipped about this one. The first few days after their tryst had proven the most difficult. Every time he caught Nicky’s eye, it would all come flooding back and he’d be forced to look away from fear of launching himself at the blonde and ravishing him. Over time, these urges slowly started to fade except for the times he would be completely overwhelmed by the need to do it all again.  
Then, one day, the urges began to take control until they eventually became too much for him. He found himself snapping at people for no reason; he also became sullen and withdrawn. 

One day, after one of Mark’s sudden mood swings and a particularly loud argument, Kevin left and never came back.  
A week out from Mark’s birthday, a little over a month after Kevin’s desertion, Mark grew even quieter and more subdued. His family and friends began to worry but made excuses, thinking the break up with Kevin was the reason for his depression. In truth, he was becoming more and more sexually frustrated.  
One amazingly hot, passionate night with Nicky and Shane just wasn’t enough for him. He wanted more… He needed more.

In a desperate bid to cheer her son up, Marie decided to throw him a lavish birthday party. She went all out with not a single expense spared. She invited all his friends, neighbors and extended family members. She hoped seeing so many people who cared about him would snap him out of his stupor.

As he stood in the backyard of his childhood home, he looked around at all the smiling faces and realized that he felt completely empty inside. Mark picked up his beer then made his way inside the house. All around him people were talking, laughing and having a good time.  
Random people shouted happy birthday to him as he went past. He smiled politely at them before continuing on his way. The brunette sneaked away from the guests and made his way upstairs, intending to hide away in his former bedroom.  
He reached the top of the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks.

The hallway was dark but he could just make out the dark shapes before him. Two figures were standing so close together they were practically one. Anger and jealousy boiled up inside him and he switched the light on, blinding the couple and causing them to separate.

“Mark!” his brother Barry shouted at him in embarrassment.  
The pretty girl he’d been kissing, stared down at the floor before quietly sneaking away and back down the stairs.

“Thanks a lot” Barry snapped. “I was planning on making it to second base tonight”  
“Don’t let mam or dad hear you say that”  
“Whatever… Like I’m still in with a chance now”

Mark stayed where he was, annoyed at himself for over reacting and thinking Barry and his girlfriend were Nicky and Shane. Yes, it had been dark but that’s no excuse. His mind really was playing tricks on him. Of course his band mates wouldn’t be making out at Mark’s party. They’d never be stupid enough to risk getting caught in public… Especially since their wives were downstairs.  
The very thought of Nicky and Shane making out in the dark was beginning to effect him and he was relieved Barry had walked away, following his girlfriend downstairs.

The brunette continued on down the hall but stopped when the bathroom door opened. He looked up as Nicky stepped out into the hall, wiping water from his hands. The blonde met Mark’s eye and smiled at him.  
“Hey Mark” Nicky greeted him, smiling. “Cool party, huh?”  
Mark mutely nodded his head.  
“Are you having fun?” Nicky asked.  
‘No but I know how to be’ Mark thought to himself.

He knew he couldn’t continue acting this way and he tried to calm himself. Mark took a swig of beer in an attempt to control his nerves.  
“We need to talk” Mark insisted. He reached out with his other hand, grabbed Nicky’s and pulled the blonde down the hall to his old bedroom. Nicky tried to protest but Mark ignored him given that Nicky wasn’t trying overly hard to get away.

Mark pulled him along and kicked open the door to his bedroom. The two singers went inside. Mark released his grip on the blonde. He switched the light on and pushed the door closed. The younger boy took a deep breath before setting his beer down on the desk. He knew he was a little drunk but that meant he had the courage to do this right now and it was now or never.

“You and Shane are selfish bastards” Mark stated.  
“What?” Nicky asked, confused.  
“You!” Mark stepped into Nicky’s personal space, prodding his finger into the blonde’s chest and glaring into his eyes. “You ruined me”

“Marky” Nicky began very calmly. “You’re drunk”  
“I’m not” Mark insisted. “I’m tipsy… and you’re selfish”  
“Mark”  
“You and Shane… You ruined sex for me”  
Nicky stared at Mark in surprise. They’d never spoken about their night together and Nicky wasn’t sure they should be doing so now.

“You… You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on” Mark said, his face mere inches away from Nicky’s. “For years I dreamed of fucking you and now that I have… I want to do it again and again and again”  
“Mark, you’re drunk and I’m married” Nicky tried to reason with him.  
“You were married when we fucked” he whispered in Nicky’s ear. “You’re married when you let Shane fuck you”  
The blonde swallowed hard. Mark was so close that he could feel the heat coming from his body.  
“That’s… Different”

The brunette leaned closer and slowly ran his tongue up Nicky’s neck causing the older boy to groan. Mark didn’t miss a beat; he reached down and slipped his hand inside the blonde’s pants. When Nicky opened his mouth to protest, Mark kissed him. Nicky resisted, for a moment but found himself submitting to the kiss.  
When Mark pulled away, he closed his fist around Nicky’s cock and slowly began to stroke him.

“There’s no difference” Mark insisted. “When was the last time your wife touched you like this?”  
Nicky whimpered and thrust his hips, wanting Mark to keep stroking him.  
“When was the last time Shane touched you like this?”  
“Too long” Nicky whispered.

As Mark’s lips sought Nicky’s, the blonde came to his senses. He reached out and grabbed Mark’s wrist, pulling his hand away from Nicky’s hardness.  
“No” the blonde insisted. “This is wrong”  
“I can see it in your eyes, Nix” Mark insisted. “You want this as much as I do”  
“N… No I… I don’t” the blonde stammered. His lips were saying no but his body was saying yes.  
“Yes, you do”

Mark immediately dropped to his knees, released Nicky’s cock from the confines of his underwear then closed his mouth over the head. The blonde was hard in seconds and immediately slid his hand into Mark’s dark locks. He closed his eyes as he thrust his hips, working himself in and out of Mark’s mouth.  
“No” Nicky groaned. “This is… Wrong… No… Shouldn’t be doing this”

The blonde threw his head back and it connected with the closed door. He didn’t even feel it as he was too far gone, losing himself in the sensations Mark was inflicting upon him.  
“No” Nicky panted. “No… Can’t… Shouldn’t…”

The younger boy continued to work Nicky’s organ. He slowly moved his mouth up and down Nicky’s hard shaft, eliciting soft moans from his band mate. Mark pushed Nicky back against the door, restricting his movements, and he ran his hand down Nicky’s thigh. He looked up and watched as the blonde licked his lips.  
“God, Mark” Nicky whispered.  
The brunette relaxed his throat and took Nicky’s entire length into his mouth. Nicky cried out and clenched his hands into fists. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Seconds later he came, spilling his seed deep inside the brunette’s mouth.

Mark reluctantly released the older boys’ cock and leaned back, looking up at Nicky. The blonde was panting for breath; a fine layer of sweat had formed upon his forehead. He opened his eyes and peered down at his band mate. Nicky didn’t know what to say; he was torn between the desire to climb on top of Mark, demanding to be fucked by him right now and the anger in him that was telling him to slap his band mate for what he’d just done.  
He stood his ground, still trying to regain his composure. Nicky continued to stare at Mark, waiting to see what the brunette would do next. 

Nicky’s eyes focused on his friend’s mouth, watching as Mark’s tongue sneaked out and slowly, sensually, licked his lips. The blonde snapped; he covered the space between them and dropped to the ground. Nicky threw his weight on top of Mark’s body, straddling his thighs. He reached out and grabbed a fist full of Mark’s shirt.

“What the fuck was that?” the blonde demanded.  
“If I have to tell you then I obviously didn’t do it right” Mark replied.  
“Are you crazy? Doing that here? Tonight…? When the house is full of people?”  
“Wait, so you’re not mad that I did it, just that we might have gotten caught?”

Nicky’s heart was beating rapidly. It has been months since he’d been sucked off like that and he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been craving it. Though in truth, he would have preferred it to be Shane’s mouth bringing him to the edge. He tightened his grip on Mark’s shirt, wanting to appear threatening despite being obviously aroused.

“This is wrong, Mark” Nicky insisted. “We never should have done this”  
“What’s so wrong about it?” Mark asked. “Is it because I’m not Shane?”  
Nicky sighed and slowly shook his head.  
“Mark, my *wife* is downstairs”  
“And so is your lover… What difference does it make?”  
“Gah, don’t you get it? It’s all wrong! This thing Shane and I have… We know it’s wrong and that we shouldn’t do it but we can’t help ourselves”  
“And I couldn’t help myself… Being with you and Shane was a dream come true. Nothing can ever compare to that… Nothing else will ever live up to that”  
“Well, I’m sorry Mark but…”  
“If you’re so opposed to what I just did” Mark interjected. “Then why are you rubbing your ass against my cock?”

Mark knew voicing the question would make Nicky cease his actions but he also knew his friend wouldn’t deny it. From the moment Nicky had straddled him, the blonde had slowly been working his ass back and forth atop of Mark’s growing hardness.  
“To get you hard, Marky” Nicky admitted.  
“Oh, well…” Mark panted. “You’re there”  
“Good”  
Nicky released his hold on Mark and quickly stood up. The brunette gave a low whimper.  
“You did this, Mark” Nicky replied. “Not me”

“God, Nix!” Mark groaned. “I thought you enjoyed it… Having me and Shane in your bed at the same time? Don’t you wish you could go back and do it again?”  
“Not like this” Nicky said.  
“It was your birthday… It’s onIy fair you return the favour now that it’s mine”

The blonde turned his back on Mark and moved towards the door. He stopped long enough to adjust his clothes before opening the door and disappearing down the hall. Mark lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling for a long time, willing his hardness to abate.  
Okay, maybe his seduction tactic’s still left a lot to be desired but he wasn’t going to give up. All he needed was one more night, one more chance to show Nicky how much he loved him.

**--**--**

Shane was standing on the patio, drinking a beer and laughing with Kian when Nicky joined them. To the untrained eye, Nicky appeared to be fine but to his lover’s eyes, something was definitely wrong. When Kian walked away to get another drink, Shane rounded on Nicky.

“Hey” Shane said. He almost called him ‘baby’ but they never did that in public. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I’m fine” Nicky replied.  
“You know you can’t lie to me”  
“I had a minor disagreement with Mark… He’s a little drunk at the moment”  
“What did you fight about?”  
“Nothing I couldn’t handle”  
“That’s my boy”  
Nicky leaned forward and whispered in Shane’s ear.  
“Yeah, I’m your boy… And I’ve been so naughty that all I want is for you to throw me over the railing there and punish me” 

These words went straight from Nicky’s lips to Shane’s cock. If it weren’t for the fact that Gina was staring at both of them, Shane may have taken a risk. But the look in her eyes was so intense that Shane dare not attempt to lay so much as a finger on his lover.  
It had been too long since they’d last had a chance to fully explore each other’s bodies. Even though Shane knew every inch of Nicky’s body as though it were his own, the separation was (at times) almost unbearable.

“We have an audience” Shane whispered to Nicky.  
The blonde turned and saw his wife staring at them. He raised his glass in her direction then smiled and nodded. She gave a slight nod of her head in response before disappearing back into the crowd.

“Gosh, I miss you” Nicky whispered.  
“Me too” Shane agreed.  
“How will we make it through the night? Both of us sleeping in your house…”  
“With our wives in bed beside us”  
“I wish they didn’t have to be…”  
“Oh come on, Nix. Do you really think you’d be able to get it up, knowing that your wife was asleep in the very next room?”  
“Well… when you put it that way, of course not”  
“You know you didn’t have to stay… You & Gina could have stayed in a hotel”  
“And that was the plan until Gill *insisted* we stay with you and her”

Shane started to reach for Nicky but stopped himself at the last second. A moment later, Kian returned with a beer in his hand. He threw his arm around Shane’s shoulder, realizing that he’d interrupted something. The younger lad looked from Shane to Nicky and back again but made a light-hearted joke. Nicky laughed and raised his own drink to his lips.

“So… Either of you seen Marky?” Kian asked them.  
“Ki, I’ve been standing here with you for the past fifteen minutes” Shane replied.  
“Fine, I was talking to Nicky then”  
“Uh… I’m sure he’s around somewhere”  
“Excuse me” Nicky said before walking away from his band mates.  
“Did I say something wrong?” Kian asked Shane.  
“No… I don’t think so” Shane halfheartedly replied as he watched Nicky’s retreating form.

**--**

Mark staggered down the stairs with his beer in one hand while trying to stay upright. He knew he was going to have to stop drinking soon but alcohol eased his pain. The brunette was tired; tired of being unloved and alone. He missed Kevin and wished he’d never let him leave. A part of him had hoped his ex would come back but he hadn’t had any contact with the blonde since his departure.  
He made his way outside and stopped when he saw Shane and Kian. Nicky wasn’t with them. He wondered where the blonde had gone. The younger boy raised his beer to his lips and took a long swig. He licked his lips then turned and walked away.

**--**

Nicky moved through the room and made his way over to his wife. She smiled at him and slid her arm through his.

“Hey sweetheart” Georgina greeted him.  
“Hmmmmm” Nicky replied before kissing her on the cheek.  
“Are you having fun?”  
“Can we go?”  
“What?”  
“I… I’m not feeling so good. I’m gonna head off”  
“They haven’t done the speeches yet”  
“They’re the same every year, G” Nicky reached up and rubbed his forehead. “Why don’t you stay, keep the car and I’ll see if I can get Shane or someone to drive me back”  
“No” Georgina insisted. “I’ll come with you… No reason to make someone else miss the party”

She kept her arm through Nicky’s as the two of them made their way through the house. They passed Mark’s mother on the way out and Gina told her they were leaving. Mrs Feehily was disappointed but she could see something was wrong with Nicky.

The couple made their way out to the car and Georgina climbed into the drivers’ seat. She started the engine and started in the direction on the Filan’s home. Neither one of them spoke for the entire drive. Nicky closed his eyes and tried not to think of his encounter with Mark.

They reached their destination and both climbed out of the car. Georgina led the way up the front path to the front door and knocked. Several minutes passed before the door opened. The young woman who answered it smiled at them before ending her phone call. She slid her mobile into her pocket and led them into the home.

“Are Shane and Gillian not with you?” she asked.  
“No” Gina replied. “We left the party early. Nicky’s not feeling well”  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that”  
“I’m gonna go upstairs and have a shower” Nicky stated.  
Without a backwards glance, Nicky walked away from the two women and disappeared up the stairs.

“Uh…”Gina began. “You might as well go home… She been asleep long?”  
“I put her to bed a couple of hours ago…” Jenna replied. “I checked on her about fifteen minutes ago”  
Gina followed her into the living room while she collected her belongings.  
“Anyway… Thanks for the reprieve, a friend of mine wants to meet for drinks but I told her I was babysitting”  
“No problem… And don’t worry, Gill will still pay you for the whole night”  
“Oh don’t worry about that…”  
Jenna put her coat on and headed to the front door.  
“I hope your husband feels better” she said.  
“Me too… Oh, wait… Let me get my purse and pay you… Gill can fix me up later”  
“Nah, I’ll just stop by tomorrow”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, of course… Good night”  
“Good night”

Jenna opened the front door and disappeared into the night. Gina watched her go before heading upstairs to check on Nicole.

**--**

Shane half-walked, half-staggered under Mark’s weight as he helped his friend to his car. Gillian followed close behind as the three of them made their way down the driveway to Mark’s waiting car. Shane reached in to Mark’s pocket and retrieved his keys. The party wasn’t quite over yet but for Mark it definitely was.  
Shane wasn’t sure what had gotten into him and he wondered if it had anything to do with the disagreement Nicky had mentioned earlier.  
He unlocked the car then helped the younger boy into the passenger seat. Shane closed the door then turned to his wife.

“Do you want me to follow you?” she asked.  
“No, it’s fine” Shane replied. “I think I should stay with him… He’s in no state to be alone tonight”  
“Okay” she reluctantly agreed. Shane kissed her goodnight before climbing into the driver’s seat.

He started the car then took off, leaving Gillian behind. Shane wasn’t sure how much Mark had had to drink but he assumed his friend was going to be very hung over in the morning. Mark didn’t say anything during the drive to his place which suited Shane just fine.  
Once they reached their destination, Shane turned off the engine and removed the keys. He kept them in his hand as he climbed out of the car and hurried up to the front walk. The singer unlocked the door then made his way back to the car. He opened the passenger door then helped Mark to his feet. The two of them then made their way up to the house.  
Shane pushed the door open and brought Mark inside.

They made their way into the kitchen and Mark immediately slumped into a chair at the table. Shane went straight for the kettle, with the intention of force feeding Mark some coffee. They still hadn’t exchanged any words since leaving the party. Shane wasn’t really sure what to say. He hadn’t realized how sad and lonely his friend was… He’d misjudged just how much Mark missed Kevin.  
Shane fixed two cups of coffee then joined his band mate at the table. He slid one mug over to Mark then sat there, holding his own mug but not drinking it.

“I’m so sorry, Mark” Shane broke the silence. “I had no idea”  
“Course you didn’t” Mark muttered.  
“I know it’s only been a few weeks but things will get better… You’ll move on and will start to wonder what you ever saw in him”  
Mark snorted.  
“I’m just trying to help… I know you and Kevin were together a long time but-”  
“You think this is about Kevin?”  
“You mean it’s not?”

Mark rolled his eyes.  
“Kevin’s long gone, Shane” Mark stated. “And there’s nothing I can do about it”  
“Have you even tried?” Shane asked.  
“What makes you think I even want him back?”  
“Uh, the fact that you love him”  
“Pfffft… What would you know about love?”  
“I have a wife and a daughter-”  
“And Nicky on the side”

“Oh fuck! Is that what this is about?” Shane asked. “You’re still hung up on Nicky?”  
“Well so are you!” Mark snapped. “The only difference is you get to fuck him”  
“Is that what happened tonight? Did you try something with him and he rejected you?”  
“Well… Not exactly”  
“Mark!”

“Fine!” Mark yelled as he leapt to his feet. “I told him the truth… That once wasn’t enough for me… That I want, no, I need to fuck him again and again and again”  
It was Shane’s turn to stand up.  
“And then I wrapped my lips around his cock and I sucked him dry” Mark finished.

“No” Shane insisted. “Nicky wouldn’t…”  
“Wouldn’t what? Cheat on you? Like he does on his wife” Mark replied.  
“Mark, you’re drunk. You… You don’t know what you’re saying”  
“I’m not drunk!”

And truthfully he wasn’t. Mark had binged on alcohol leading up to the party but once the guests had arrived, he’d slowed right down. After he’d been in the bedroom with Nicky, Mark had nursed the same beer for the rest of the party. He could have easily driven himself home but he knew Shane would want to be the hero of the night and drive him home.

“I’m not drunk” he said again. “I’m just messed up… I sucked him off, Shay. But it meant nothing to him because I’m not you”  
“I… I don’t know what you want me to say”

Tears filled Mark’s eyes.  
“Why?” he asked. “Why did you do this to me?”  
“Mark?” Shane replied.  
“You and Nicky… You gave me the one thing I wanted more than anything else then snatched it away again”  
“We… We just wanted to have a little fun”  
“Fun? At *my* expense?”  
“We thought you enjoyed it too”  
“Of course I enjoyed it! But don’t you get it? How can once possibly be enough? How would you feel if the first time you fucked Nicky you were told you’d never be able to do it again?”  
“Mark… I… I still don’t know what I’m supposed to say. I… I can’t take it back. I can’t undo what’s happened” Shane stammered.

“I just want you to admit it” Mark hissed.  
“Admit what?” Shane asked.  
“That you’re a selfish bastard”  
“What? How…?”

Mark sank back down into the chair and buried his face in his hands. This wasn’t how this was meant to go at all. He wasn’t even sure what he was saying. He didn’t understand the words coming from his own lips. What exactly was he hoping to achieve here? It wasn’t like Shane was going to apologize then hand Nicky over to him.  
No, Mark had missed his chance with the blonde. Nicky was in love with Shane. What the three of them had had together was amazing but it had also been a one-off.

“I’m sorry” Mark whispered as he shook his head from side to side.

Shane remained on his feet, staring down at his defeated friend. He wasn’t exactly sure what had just happened and he was afraid to say anything, fearing it may set Mark off again. The older lad stepped towards his band mate and slowly sank down into the chair beside his. Shane reached out and placed his hand upon Mark’s shoulder. 

“No, I’m sorry too” Shane agreed. “You’re right… What we did to you…” he shook his head and closed his eyes. “We *were* selfish and… We shouldn’t have done it… We shouldn’t have put you through that”  
“But I don’t regret it” Mark said as he placed his hand atop of Shane’s.

Shane opened his eyes and looked at his friend. He could still see the hurt in Mark’s eyes but there was sincerity behind his gaze too.

“I wouldn’t take it back” he insisted. “Being with you and with Nicky…” he lowered his voice. “It made me feel so… So alive”

The tone of his words sent a brief shiver down Shane’s spine.

“Mark” Shane whispered. Their faces were so close that Mark could feel Shane’s breath on his skin.  
“I know” the younger lad replied.  
“We shouldn’t”  
“I know”  
They both moved as one, closing the space between them and bringing their lips together.

**--**

Nicky sat on the bed in the Filan’s guest room, his phone in hand while his finger hovered over the call button. He stared at Mark’s name for quite some time before tossing the phone down onto the duvet beside him. 

The blonde stood up and began to pace the length of the room. After several minutes of pacing, he collapsed on the bed again and reached for his phone.  
This time he scrolled through the names until he found Shane’s number. He knew the brunette wasn’t home yet and he wanted to ask him what he should do. While a part of him was unsure how Shane would react when he learned what had happened between Nicky and Mark, he needed his advice.

He typed a message saying ‘need to talk, be home soon?’ and sent it. After ten minutes he hadn’t received a reply and he was tired of staring at the clock. Nicky threw himself back down on the bed in frustration and gazed up at the ceiling.  
As he lie there, his mind took him back to earlier in the night and those few minutes spent in Mark’s old bedroom. The blonde closed his eyes and slowly trailed his hand down his body. He slid his hand inside his pants and cupped his semi-hard cock.

As he closed his fingers around his member, his eyes flew open and he sat up on the bed. Nicky’s heart was beating erratically. ‘What am I doing?’ he wondered. The blonde leaped off the bed and started pacing the room again. He knew it was wrong, oh so wrong but he couldn’t help himself… And he hated himself for it. Why was he suddenly lusting after Mark? One small encounter, a not-so-innocent blowjob and Nicky was ready to jump ship?  
No, of course he wasn’t. He wouldn’t do that to Shane.

There was a gentle knock then the bedroom door opened and Georgina slipped into the room. Nicky stopped mid-step and looked at his wife.  
“Are you feeling better?” she asked.  
“Uh… yeah” Nicky trailed off. “G… I have to go out”  
“What?”  
“I know, it’s late and… I have to go…”  
“Does this have anything to do with why we left the party?”  
“I told you that you didn’t have to leave”  
“Nicky, talk to me” Georgina reached out and took hold of Nicky’s hand. “Whatever happened, you can tell me”

Nicky sighed. Surely there was no harm in telling her a half truth?  
“Mark and I had a fight” Nicky admitted.  
“On his birthday?”  
“Yeah… I think I over reacted and I… I need to apologize to him”  
“So call him?”  
“No, I have to see him… To apologize in person”  
“What did you fight about?”  
“Something petty… But I’m not going to be able to sleep until I talk to him”  
His wife sighed then shrugged her shoulders.  
“It’s very late” she tried to put him off.  
“I’m sure he’ll still be up”

Georgina sighed once again but knew she wasn’t going to win this argument. She decided it was best to let him do what he felt he had to.  
“Okay” she said. “Drive safe… And tell Mark we’re sorry for leaving so early”  
“I will”  
Nicky kissed her cheek then left the room.

She watched him walk away, leaving the door open behind him and she sank down onto the bed. Georgina closed her eyes and absently twisted her wedding ring around her finger. She knew she was being irrational, that she had nothing to worry about. Gina trusted Nicky… She loved him and she knew that he loved her. But she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t relieved that he was going to see Mark and not Shane.  
As she sat on the bed and stared down at her wedding ring she wondered, not for the first time, if she and Gillian had made the right decision. 

**--**

The second their lips met, all logical thought left Shane’s mind. He wrapped his arms around Mark and pulled the younger lad towards him. They moved together, both climbing to their feet while each battled for dominance of their embrace.  
Mark slid his hand under Shane’s shirt, his fingers caressing the older lad’s abdomen before moving up to squeeze his left nipple. A low moan escaped Shane’s throat while the older lad thrust his hips against Mark’s thigh.

Neither one of them attempted to speak or stop. They weren’t thinking, merely acting upon instinct. Mark’s lips left Shane’s and slowly trailed their way down his neck. He lifted his other hand and slowly undid the topmost button on Shane’s shirt, exposing more skin which he instantly devoured with his lips.

Shane bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering. It had been too damned long since he’d been caressed like this. As Mark’s teeth scraped along the sensitive skin, Shane’s brain resumed functionality and he immediately wished the hands touching him right now were Nicky’s.  
Something in the way Mark was kissing him, made him believe Mark was thinking the same thing.

“Mark” Shane whispered. “Stop”  
“What?” Mark replied.  
“We have to… We can’t…”  
“Why?”

The sound of someone knocking incessantly on the front door finally separated the two singers. They broke apart, both slightly out of breath.  
“Who…?” Mark began.  
“What time is it?” Shane asked.  
“Late…”  
“Then who…?”  
“Nicky” they both said in unison.

“Hide!” Mark insisted. He grabbed Shane’s arm and started to pull him across the room.  
“What?” Shane asked, dumbfounded.  
“Hide” he said again. Mark continued to manhandle his friend until they reached the doorway then he pushed Shane into the darkened living room. Before the older boy could fully comprehend what had just happened, Mark was gone.

Shane stood where he was, his entire body tingling with excitement. He couldn’t believe he’d just kissed Mark. What had he been thinking? And why had Mark been so quick to push him aside? Who was he trying to protect?  
From his position, Shane could see into the Kitchen but if anyone were to look into the room, it was too dark for them to see him. He heard voices and moved further back into the room. A moment later, Mark reappeared with Nicky in tow.

The second Shane saw Nicky, he felt guilty for what he’d just done. He loved Nicky and the last thing he wanted was to hurt him… Not that he’d intentionally set out to do that. He silently prayed Mark wouldn’t tell the blonde what they had been doing mere seconds ago.

*

Mark stayed two steps in front of Nicky and his eyes instantly fell upon Shane’s coffee cup. He quickly pushed it aside, hoping his friend hadn’t seen it.

“Nicky, it’s late” Mark said.  
“I know” Nicky replied. “But we have to talk”  
“What about?”  
“I think you know”  
“You want me to apologize?”  
“I will if you will”  
“Nicky…”

“No” Nicky raised his hands in surrender. “Let me start… I shouldn’t have let you get carried away… *I* shouldn’t have gotten caught up in the moment. You were right… it had been too long since… Since I’d gotten off and I… I’m sorry for using you”  
“Using me?”  
“I should have stopped you… You weren’t my first choice”  
“Because I’m not Shane”  
“I love him, Mark… And he’s the one who…” he paused. “You called us selfish bastards and you were right… We are. We *were* selfish. We used you and we shouldn’t have done that”  
“I used you… Tonight, at my party… I was mad and horny and I wanted to fuck you so badly… And I could see it in your eyes, you wanted it too”

“Mark” Nicky said. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about what we did… I’ve thought about it a lot these past few weeks…” he paused, unsure how to explain himself. “I’ve always known that Gina was the one for me then when Shane and I… Let’s just say I know I love Shane and when he and I started… Whenever I’d have sex with him, it was always so… so different… so much hotter and rougher than with G…”  
“What exactly are you trying to say?”  
“That I never imagined sex with Shane could get any hotter” Nicky confessed. It felt weird discussing his sex life with Mark. A part of him felt like he was betraying Shane by talking about having sex with him. “But having you there with us… Made it all the more…” he trailed off. For some reason he was having a difficult time thinking of the right word to describe it.

The brunette stared at Nicky. It took all of his willpower not to take Nicky into his arms and kiss him then and there. But the very thought made him think of Shane and he suddenly remembered their band mate was currently hiding in the living room.  
Mark wasn’t sure why he’d made Shane hide but he suddenly felt trapped. He’d backed himself into a corner and wasn’t exactly sure how to get out of it.

“The more… What?” Mark asked.  
He turned away from Nicky and tried to see where Shane was standing but the room was dark and he couldn’t even make out a vague outline of his friend’s form.  
“Please” Nicky paused before looking down at his feet. “Mark… I don’t… I can’t explain it…”

The brunette didn’t know what to do. All he could think about was what it had felt like kissing Nicky, hearing the blonde whimper and feeling him in his arms. He thought he could still taste the older boy in his mouth. The way Nicky’s come had slid down his throat… Mark was still somewhat aroused by his make out session with Shane so he knew he was seconds away from doing something stupid.  
As if making out with Shane wasn’t stupid enough.  
Mark knew he should feel terrible. He’d coerced Nicky during a party then he’d kissed Shane. This was turning into a very weird birthday. He was beginning to wonder just how far he would have gone with Shane if Nicky hadn’t interrupted them when he heard Nicky’s voice.

“I’m sorry Shane and I used you” Nicky whispered.  
Mark finally turned back around and looked at the blonde.  
“I’m not” Mark replied.

The younger lad paused, still staring at Nicky. The blonde was staring at the floor, his hands shoved in his pockets. Mark licked his lips and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He clenched and un-clenched his fists a few times, trying to distract himself. All he could think about was the unique taste of the blonde’s lips and how much he longed to be kissing him right now.  
The brunette closed his eyes and tried to talk himself down…  
He lasted about three seconds.  
Mark opened his eyes, took two steps towards Nicky then reached out and slid his hand behind the blonde’s neck. In one swift movement, he brought their lips together in a deep, lingering kiss. Mark then pressed his entire body against his friends’, Nicky took a step back and quickly hit the wall. With no where to go, the blonde slid his arm around Mark’s waist and returned the kiss with equal vigour.

Neither one of them was thinking straight, both caught up in the moment and acting on pure instinct.  
Mark had completely forgotten about Shane, still hiding in the living room, all he could focus on was the body pressed against his own. His hand cupped Nicky’s cheek, holding him in place and deepening their kiss. His tongue slid into the older lad’s mouth and he heard Nicky groan into the embrace. Then the blonde was thrusting his hips into Mark’s groin and it was all the younger boy could do to stay focused.

Nicky was almost embarrassed by the sounds he was making. It felt so good to be so intimate with another man that the blonde was willing to look past the fact that the man wasn’t Shane. A part of him knew it was wrong, that he should feel horribly guilty. He’d tried to fight Mark earlier, to deny this but his body wanted it too badly to stop now.

Shane’s hand flew to his mouth to hold back a gasp of shock. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. At first he was angry then disappointed then jealous then… aroused.  
The way their tongues danced erotically as both lads fought for control of their embrace. Shane closed his eyes and told himself to remain calm. This was clearly a mistake; Mark was obviously still upset and Nicky… Well, Shane wasn’t sure why Nicky was going along with this. Perhaps it was the same reason Shane had been kissing Mark mere moments ago.  
He knew he should be upset… Nicky was allowing himself to be seduced by another man. But Shane himself had almost fallen into Mark’s trap. Had Nicky not shown up when he had, then Shane would probably be fucking Mark right now.

He couldn’t take his eyes off the two lads before him. There was something so arousing about watching his lover kiss someone else. It was oddly confusing, as Shane always found himself fighting back feelings of jealousy whenever he saw Nicky kissing Georgina. So why did he find this so erotically sexy?

Nicky bucked his hips, grinding against Mark and continuing to groan. It was wrong, so very wrong but the blonde couldn’t stop. He was horny… He had an itch that Shane wasn’t here to scratch. But he had already hurt Mark once by using him before, it wasn’t right to do it again.

“Mark” Nicky managed to say. “Stop”  
“Just a few more minutes” Mark pleaded.  
“No… We can’t”

The blonde managed to push Mark away and the younger lad took a step back, looking at Nicky in confusion.  
“I’m sorry, Mark” Nicky said. There was an honest sincerity to his tone.  
“No… Please don’t do this!”  
“Do what…? Mark?”  
“Don’t tease me like this…”  
“I’m sorry, Marky but you know this isn’t right… I… I don’t love you”  
“Who said anything about love? It’s just sex, Nicky… That’s all I want from you”  
“But it’s not right”

“Is it because I’m not Shane?” Mark had to ask.  
“Don’t… Don’t compare this” Nicky replied. “What Shane and I have-”  
“It’s just sex too… At the end of the day, isn’t that all it is?”  
“No! I love him and I’m sorry but… Mark, please let me explain”  
When the younger lad didn’t object, Nicky continued.  
“I don’t want to get your hopes up… I don’t want to mislead you or lead you on… I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you… Not again…”  
“You didn’t hurt-”  
“We did… You said yourself that we ruined sex for you. What Shane & I did was wrong… And I can’t do that to you again”

“God, you sound like such a fucking girl, Nicky” Mark replied. “All I want to do is throw you over the kitchen counter and fuck your brains out… No strings attached”  
“And all I want is Shane” Nicky confessed.  
“What are you saying? That Shane has to be present for you to fuck me?”

“Because I’m here” Shane’s voice echoed throughout the room.  
Both Nicky and Mark jumped, startled. Mark having forgotten Shane was there, Nicky unaware of Shane’s presence.  
“Shane?” Nicky gasped. He couldn’t believe Shane was here. Why was the younger lad here? Then he realized Shane must have seen the kiss. He wanted to explain but he wasn’t sure where to begin.

“Shay?” Nicky began. “I… I can explain”  
“You don’t have to” Shane replied. “I saw… And I did the same thing not ten minutes ago”  
“What? The two of you… right here? Were you even going to tell me?”  
“What? Well, were you going to tell me about… this?”  
“Well if you saw then you know I wasn’t going to go through with it…” he paused. “Except you…” he trailed off.

The blonde stopped talking while he tried to figure out what had just happened. Mark had manipulated both of them. And they had both ended up in Mark’s kitchen… Both had made out with the younger lad.  
Mark was suspiciously quiet during their exchange.

Shane took a few steps, closing the distance between himself and Nicky. He didn’t hesitate to pull the blonde into his arms and kiss him. It had been too long since they’d been together and Shane needed reassurance. He needed Nicky to know that he wasn’t mad at him for making out with Mark and he needed to know that Nicky wasn’t mad at him.  
When he felt his lover returning his kiss with equal enthusiasm, he smiled with relief. They separated and Shane rested his forehead against Nicky’s.

“Let’s just think about this for a second” Shane whispered.  
“I need you to fuck me” Nicky replied, also in a whisper.  
“What about Mark?”  
“Want to fuck him too”  
“Upstairs?” Shane asked.  
“Upstairs” Nicky agreed.

The couple separated then both singers turned and looked at their friend. Mark was still standing where Nicky had left him, looking at his band mates with nervous confusion.

“You used us, Marky” Shane began. “You forced yourself on Nicky then manipulated me”  
“Shane…” Mark tried to argue.  
“What you did was wrong” Nicky added.  
“And you need to be punished” Shane said. His voice sounded low and husky.

The younger lad dared to look up and meet Shane’s eye. There was a slight twinkle in his orbs and a small smirk danced upon his lips.  
“Severely” Nicky added, also smirking. “Intensely”  
He reached out and slid his arm around Shane’s waist.  
“We’re going to make you beg” Shane said as he reached down and began to rub Nicky’s cock through his jeans. “Beg for this… and for our forgiveness”  
Mark gave a low whimper.

“Now go upstairs and take off your clothes” Nicky said. “When we get up there, we want to see you naked and lying on your bed, eagerly waiting for us”  
Mark made another noise that sounded somewhere between a moan and a whimper before he turned on his heel and scampered from the room.

Once they heard his footsteps on the stairs, the couple turned to each other and both began to laugh. Shane’s hand was still on Nicky’s cock, caressing his growing arousal. He could feel the laughs vibrating through the blonde’s body.  
“So are we really going to do this?” Nicky asked.  
“I’m willing if you are” Shane replied.  
“Is that such a good idea?”  
“It’s payback time, Nix… Just think of all the things we can do to him right now”  
“Shay…”  
“We can make him beg… and plead… I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow… and I’m going to make him watch”  
“Shane… You are so evil… I love it”

Nicky leaned in and kissed the brunette as passionately as he could. For the next few minutes, Nicky buried his tongue in Shane’s mouth, devouring his lover’s lips.  
When they reluctantly separated, Nicky took hold of the brunette’s hand and slowly led him out of the Kitchen. The singers made their way up the stairs and stopped in the hallway. The hallway was dark, the only light coming from Mark’s bedroom.  
They shared one final kiss before moving towards the bedroom and the sight that awaited them.

*

Mark took the stairs two at a time, hurrying up to his bedroom. He threw the door open, his heart pounding in his chest, and gave the room a once over with his eyes. He quickly decided his band mates weren’t going to care what state his room was in… all that was going to matter was the bed…  
The brunette kicked off his shoes before sinking down onto the bed. With shaking hands, he reached up and gripped the bottom of his shirt. He couldn’t believe it was happening again! That he was going to have Nicky and Shane in his bed one more time.

Suddenly he stopped. What if it was all a lie? What if his band mates weren’t about to join him? Maybe Shane and Nicky were just teasing him…  
Playing with him? His heart was practically pounding in his ears. He couldn’t think, couldn’t move…  
Then he heard them making their way up the stairs and he took a deep breath. Shane had told him to be naked yet here he was on the bed, still fully clothed.

When his two friends stepped into the room, they were whispering to each other. They both stopped at the same time and turned to look at him. Mark froze and stared back at them.

“I thought I told you to be naked” Shane began. The sexy husky tone in his voice was back, causing Nicky to bite his lower lip in an attempt to hold back a groan.  
“I… I thought” Mark stammered.  
“You thought I was lying” Shane continued. “That we were just going to leave you here, all alone”  
Mark nodded his head, slightly embarrassed. Why was he allowing Shane to have such power over him? Perhaps because it was so incredibly sexy!

Nicky smirked then met his lover’s eyes. Neither one of them spoke, seeming to communicate telepathically. They both kicked off their shoes before moving together as one, both climbing onto the bed beside Mark. The blonde made the first move, leaning in and bringing their lips together in a deep, lingering kiss.  
Shane smiled at the sight before reaching down and unbuttoning Mark’s pants. There was already a slight bulge in his underwear that Shane gave an affectionate squeeze. Mark made a low, guttural sound in his throat so Shane squeezed him a little harder. He watched as the younger boy wrapped his arms around Nicky and pulled him deeper into their embrace.

Shane gripped the top of Mark’s pants and underwear then pulled them down the younger lad’s body. He threw them on the floor before moving up and separating Nicky from the brunette. His lover whimpered but allowed Shane to come between them. He cocked his eyebrow and Nicky took the hint. He grabbed Mark’s shirt and ripped it off over his head, leaving the brunette completely naked before them.  
Mark’s eyes grew wide, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was naked while Shane and Nicky were both still fully clothed.

‘This is it’ Mark thought to himself. ‘They’re going to laugh at you then leave you here, naked and alone’

Instead, Nicky’s lips sought his again and Mark closed his eyes. He slid his hands behind the blonde’s neck and held him there, his tongue prodding its way into the older lads’ mouth. Mark could feel Shane’s eyes on them but he didn’t care. He’d been craving this for too damned long.

“Mark” Shane began. “Where do you keep… Your toys?”  
“M… My t… toys?” Mark stammered.  
Shane slid off the bed and opened the bottom drawer of the bedside cabinet.  
“Under the bed” Mark replied. “The… lube is in the top drawer”

Shane ducked under the bed and appeared a moment later with a large box. Nicky gave Mark a ‘you-stay-here’ look before joining Shane on the floor. The two of them then rummaged through the items. Once Shane found what he was looking for, he stood up then pulled Nicky to his feet. He leaned in and kissed the blonde before stepping around him and searching for the lube.  
The older boy climbed back onto the bed then threw one leg over Mark’s naked body so he was straddling the brunette. He grinned down at the younger lad, feeling a sense of power. Mark’s naked body appeared so vulnerable beneath Nicky’s clothed one.

The blonde wasted no time. He leaned down and captured Mark’s lips in another deep, probing kiss. As he plunged his tongue into the younger lad’s mouth, he began to grind himself against Mark’s body. While he distracted Mark, Shane went to work. He searched the box and was relieved to find not one but two sets of handcuffs. When Mark raised his hand to touch Nicky, Shane carefully grabbed it and wrapped one of the cuffs around his wrist. The brunette fastened it to the bedhead.

“What?” Mark tried to pull away, unsure what was happening but Nicky held him in place, kissing him deeper.  
Once Shane had secured his other arm, he reached out and grabbed Nicky’s hand. The blonde quickly slid off of Mark before sitting back to admire Shane’s handiwork.

“No” Mark pleaded. “Please don’t!”  
“Don’t… What?” Shane asked with a glint in his eye.  
“Don’t… Don’t leave me” Mark whispered.

“Oh, Marky”  
Nicky quickly moved forward and gently cupped Mark’s cheek with his hand.  
“It’s okay” he whispered. “We’re not going anywhere”  
“Please… Please… Untie me” Mark begged.  
The blonde looked up and met Shane’s eye.  
“Not yet” Shane replied. “Just… Sit back and enjoy the show”  
“The show?”  
“Shhhhh… Don’t make me gag you”

Shane climbed onto the end of the bed and Nicky moved back to meet him. The couple sat at Mark’s feet and simply gazed at each other. The blonde smiled and slowly removed his shirt. Shane mirrored his actions and both singers tossed the garments onto the floor.  
They came together as one, crushing their lips together and wrapping their arms around each other. Shane slid his hand down Nicky’s bare chest, pausing long enough to squeeze his nipple. It hardened under his touch and the blonde groaned into Shane’s mouth.  
It felt so good being in Shane’s arms once again and it was even more exciting knowing they had an audience… and a captive audience at that.

Mark couldn’t tear his eyes away from his friends, watching the way they kissed and touched each other. He pulled at the cuffs on his wrists but Shane had secured them very effectively.  
Nicky tore his lips away from Shane’s mouth and started to kiss his way along the brunette’s neck. Shane shifted his head, giving Nicky better access to his exposed skin, and he looked at Mark. When their eyes locked, Shane let out a low moan.

“Ohhhh, Nicky” Shane panted. “Feels so good”  
Mark whimpered. What he wouldn’t give to be a part of that embrace…

The blonde took charge. He pushed Shane down onto the bed beside Mark, his lips still attacking the sensitive flesh. While his mouth teased the skin, he reached down and started to remove Shane’s pants. The younger lad took the hint and shimmied out of his jeans. His underwear quickly followed and joined the rest of the clothes on the floor.  
Nicky didn’t waste any time. With Shane’s naked body beneath his, he began to thrust his hips against Shane’s thigh. The brunette groaned and bucked his hips, rubbing his hardening tool against Nicky’s still-clothed groin.

Mark gave another whimper. There wasn’t much else he could do. He knew if he asked they still wouldn’t untie him and he didn’t want to have to beg. He bit his lip to hold back his pleas.

Nicky continued his onslaught, kissing every inch of his lover’s skin and causing Shane to moan and writhe beneath him. As Nicky kissed Shane’s collarbone, the brunette stared into Mark’s pleading eyes.  
“Touch me, Nix” Shane whispered. His eyes never leaving Mark’s. “Please?”  
The older lad did as Shane asked. He reached down between their bodies and grasped Shane’s cock with his hand. He then began to stroke his fingers up and down the length, making Shane whimper with need.

*

Gillian was in the nursery, watching her baby girl sleep when there was a faint knock at the door.  
“Come in” she whispered.

The door opened and Georgina stuck her head into the room.  
“Oh” Gill greeted her. “Sorry, I thought you were Shane”  
“Shane?” Gina asked.  
“Yeah… He hasn’t called yet or-”  
“You mean he didn’t come home with you?”  
“No”

Gina backed away from the cot, not wanting to wake the sleeping child. She quietly crossed the room and made her way out into the hallway. The two women continued along the hall to the master bedroom. Gill indicated for Gina to sit down.

“I don’t understand” Gina said. “If he didn’t come home with you…?”  
“He took Mark home” Gill explained. “Mark was upset and a bit drunk… He was in no condition to drive so Shane took him”  
“Oh… So… uh… Shane is still at Mark’s then?”  
“As far as I know… He probably wanted to make sure he was okay. I mean, it wouldn’t surprise me if he stayed there all night to keep an eye on him”  
Something about the expression on Gina’s face caused her to trail off.  
“Is something wrong, Gina?” she asked.  
“God, I hope not” she whispered.  
“What? What is it?”

“Nicky’s gone out” she explained. “He… He got into a fight with Mark at the party but after we got back here, he said he had to go see him… to apologize in person…”  
“You don’t think that…?”  
“They promised they wouldn’t… you know… in the house this weekend, not while we were all staying under the one roof”  
“So you think they’ve gone to Mark’s house to…?”  
“Well, maybe not Mark’s place but…”  
“You think they’re together then? Having sex”

It sounded so wrong to be having this conversation. Gina felt sick thinking about it… But she needed to talk about it and there was no one else she could talk to. She didn’t know anyone else who was in this kind of predicament.

“Well, we could always phone Mark and see if he knows where they are?” Gillian offered.  
“You mean, check up on them?” Georgina replied. “Like we don’t trust them”  
“I don’t know if this really comes down to a trust issue or not…”  
“I… I guess one phone call couldn’t hurt… You could always ask if Shane is planning on staying at Mark’s tonight… And I could be asking if Nicky got there okay”

Gillian reached for the phone and dialed Mark’s home line. Someone picked up on the third ring.

“Feehily residence” her husband’s voice came down the line.  
“Shane?” Gill asked.  
“Oh… Hi Gill” Shane replied.  
“Uh… Hi… I was… Um… Just calling to see if Mark was okay?”  
“He’s fine, honey… He’s in bed so he can’t come to the phone right now”  
“And uh Nicky? Gina wants to know that he got there”  
“Nicky? Yeah, he turned up here a little while ago. He’s sitting with Mark right now actually”

“And you say Mark can’t come to the phone?” she asked.  
There was the slightest hint of suspicion in her voice.  
“Uh… lemme check…” the line went dead for a brief moment.

“Gillian?” Mark’s voice sounded groggy, like he’d just woken up.  
“Oh, hi Mark… Sorry if I woke you” she replied.  
“It’s okay Gill… I wasn’t really sleeping, I think I drank too much and it’s fighting to come back up but Nicky’s keeping an eye on me”  
“In that case I will leave you to it… I guess, tell Nicky and Shane that we’ll see them in the morning?”  
“Will do… Bye Gill”

She replaced the phone then turned to look at Gina. She suddenly felt awful. She couldn’t believe she’d had such little faith in her husband. By the look on Gina’s face, her friend felt the same way.  
“I can’t believe I really thought they…” she trailed off.  
“I know” Gina replied. “I thought it too”  
“Are we bad people?”  
“What?”  
“For agreeing to this?”

Gina was quiet for a moment, thinking it over.  
“I think it’s a bit late for us to change our minds now” she finally said.  
“Is it? I mean…”  
“We talked about this years ago”  
“Well maybe it’s time we talk again… I mean, think about it, Gina… I mean, were we crazy to agree to this in the first place?”  
“Maybe… Probably”

She reached up and tucked a strand of her hand behind her ear. As she did so, her eye lingered for a moment on her wedding ring.

“How many other women out there would be… stupid enough to allow their husbands to cheat on them” Gillian pondered.  
“Gill…”  
“I know… I’m just thinking out loud, I guess. I mean… I thought that maybe it was just a phase or something”  
“Well, that was our original theory… We did think they were just, experimenting”  
“Like you said, it’s been years though”  
“I know”

“So what’s changed?” Gina asked. “Why are you suddenly questioning this?”  
“I thought things would be different now…” Gill replied. “I… I thought that once I gave him a child… We have a beautiful baby girl and… I thought that would be enough for him… To make him want to stop this… this thing with Nicky”

“Gill… We both know why we agreed to this”  
“Do you ever wonder if we made a mistake?”  
“All the time” Gina admitted. “Have you ever thought about how different our lives would be if we *hadn’t* agreed to it?”  
“Of course… But we both know why we agreed because we love them”  
“And we didn’t want to lose them… I may not be completely comfortable with… with this… But I can’t lose him either. I love Nicky but deep down, in my heart, I can’t help thinking that… that…”  
“If I asked Shane to choose between me and Nicky… I may not like his decision”  
Gina simply nodded her head in agreement. There really was nothing more she could say to that.

*

The telephone call had been an unwanted and unexpected interruption. Nicky watched as Shane replaced the phone then sat back down on the bed. The blonde didn’t like the look on his lover’s face.

“Now they’re checking up on us” Shane said, his eyes not meeting Nicky’s.  
“Maybe she was genuinely concerned” Nicky tried to reason. “I uh was supposed to call G when I got here and I forgot so… it’s understandable that she’d be concerned.  
“My wife doesn’t trust me, Nix”  
“Well, can you blame her? I’m sorry, that came out wrong”  
“No, it didn’t”

Shane made to slide off the bed but Nicky reached out and placed his hand upon his shoulder, stopping the brunette. Mark didn’t say a word but he watched his band mates closely.

“Shane, stop” Nicky whispered. “This isn’t the first time one of them has called us during…”  
“I know” Shane replied. “But all those times we weren’t doing anything wrong”  
“We’re not doing anything wrong now”  
“Nix-”

 

Nicky knew he was losing the brunette but he also knew a fool proof way of bringing him back to the task at hand. He quickly leaned down and took Shane’s cock into his mouth. The younger lad tried to prise him off but Nicky was having none of it. He relaxed his throat and downed the entire length.  
“Oh, fuck!” Shane groaned. “Nicky…”  
The blonde moved up and down on Shane’s hard shaft, knowing he was winning him over. Shane loved to be deep throated… something his wife had never attempted but a skill Nicky had quickly mastered.

Mark’s eyes began to water as he stared at his friends, unable to blink. The sight before him was so erotically beautiful. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, watching as Nicky moved up and down on Shane’s rock hard cock. Mark’s own cock was seeping with need and he bit down on his lip.  
Shane felt his resolve weakening. He never was able to resist Nicky when he did *that* to him.

Nicky continued to bob up and down on his lover’s cock. He reached down and gently rubbed the brunette’s thigh before moving his hand up to cup Shane’s balls. The younger lad clutched at the duvet and tried desperately hard not to buck his hips.  
“Oh Nix” Shane groaned. “Nix”  
“So hot” Mark whispered.  
Shane opened his eyes and looked into Mark’s. He reached out with his other hand and rubbed his fingers across the younger lad’s chest.

“I’m close” Shane panted.  
Nicky let Shane’s cock slide from his lips then he sat up and pulled Shane up too. The blonde manoeuvred himself around behind his lover and started kissing his way down Shane’s neck. While his lips teased the skin, he reached down and took Shane’s cock in his hand. Shane’s hand then closed over his and the two of them worked Shane’s organ to climax.

Mark couldn’t move, couldn’t speak nor could he tear his eyes away. Shane and Nicky loomed above him, working Shane’s cock between the two them. The brunette tossed his head back and shot his load all over Mark’s naked chest.  
As the warm sticky liquid splashed upon Mark’s skin, the younger lad groaned and bucked his own hips.

“Nix…” Mark panted. “Shane…”  
“Shhhh” Nicky moved from behind Shane and climbed off the bed. He dropped his pants and boxers then walked around to the opposite side. The blonde then climbed back onto the mattress and sat across from Shane with Mark’s bound body between them.

As one, Nicky and Shane both propped themselves up on their knees and reached for each other. They came together above Mark’s body and crushed their lips together. The younger lad bucked his hips but didn’t quite come close enough to his band mates. He watched at Nicky reached down between them and wrapped his hand around his and Shane’s cocks. 

“Please?” Mark whispered. “Please?”

His two friends looked down at him and he could see the twinkle in Nicky’s eyes. The blonde released Shane then leaned down so his face was mere inches away from Mark’s. He then closed the gap between them and captured Mark’s lips in a deep kiss.  
As Nicky’s tongue explored Mark’s mouth, Shane leaned down and began to lick his seed from Mark’s stomach. As his tongue lapped up the mess, he reached down and started to massage Mark’s thigh… He was careful not to brush against his cock. 

Mark whimpered into the kiss and tried to reach for Nicky’s body but his hands were still firmly tied in place. Shane had done a damned good job of tying him up.

“Marky” Shane spoke to the younger lad.  
“I’m going to untie you” he explained. “On one condition”  
Mark pried his mouth away from Nicky’s and stared down at his friend.  
“Condition?” Mark asked.

Shane moved closer and slowly began to un-cuff one of Mark’s wrists. As he did so, he leaned down and whispered something in the younger lad’s ear. Nicky pouted when he couldn’t hear what Shane was saying but he quickly reached out and grabbed hold of Shane’s wrist.  
“Wait” Nicky said. “Don’t untie him just yet!”

The blonde slipped off the bed once again and began to rummage in the box they’d left there. Shane stopped and turned to watch what Nicky was up to. The older boy grabbed the tube of lube Shane had left of the bedside table then jumped back onto the mattress beside his friends. 

“Spread your legs” Nicky said to Mark.  
“Do it, Marky” Shane whispered encouragingly. “And I’ll untie you”

Mark swallowed hard, eyeing the dildo in Nicky’s hand. He nodded his head then parted his legs as much as he could. Shane gently stroked his fingers through Mark’s hair while the two of them watched Nicky coat the tip with lube.  
“Shane” Nicky said, meeting the younger boy’s eye.  
Shane nodded his head then leaned down and kissed Mark, distracting him while Nicky worked. The blonde knew he should prepare Mark but a part of him wanted him to *really* feel it. Once he was sure there was generous amount of lube on it, he slowly began to work the tip inside Mark’s opening.

Mark groaned into Shane’s mouth. The pain was greater than the pleasure but he trusted Nicky not to hurt him. He told himself to work through the pain… that the payoff would be worth it.  
He slipped his tongue into Shane’s mouth and forced himself to remain still. Shane’s words echoed in his ears so he focused on them… What Shane wanted him to do to Nicky… The thought alone was almost enough to make him come.

Once the dildo was in place, Nicky sat back on his hunches and watched the two brunette’s kissing. He impatiently cleared his throat and his band mates separated. Shane smiled at the blonde.  
“Does that feel good?” Shane asked as he untied Mark’s wrists.  
Mark wasn’t sure what Shane was referring to, the being untied or the dildo inside him but he nodded his head in response to both.

“Good” Shane said before stroking Mark’s cheek. “Now you have to leave it in until we’re done with you, okay?”  
“Okay” Mark’s voice hitched as he tried to buck his hips.  
“That’s it” Nicky whispered. “Now I wanna watch you fuck yourself on it, Marky”

“No” Mark replied. He quickly sat up and cupped Nicky’s face in his hands then he leaned in and kissed him.  
“Wanna taste you instead” Mark insisted once he broke the kiss.  
Nicky groaned and nodded his head in agreement. So much for being in control he thought to himself. Mark’s words were working like a charm on him.  
“Good” Mark said. “Now lie down”

The blonde didn’t need to be told twice. He lie on his back and looked up at his friends. Shane was absently stroking his own cock while Mark was shaking his head at Nicky.

“Over” Mark growled. “Roll over”  
“Then I can’t watch you” Nicky pouted.  
“But I can” Shane said.

 

Nicky reluctantly rolled onto his stomach. Mark slapped his naked ass and the blonde yelped in surprise. He bent his knees and his ass was lifted closer to Mark. The younger boy then leaned over and placed a kiss to the small of Nicky’s back. Shane was oddly aroused by the slap Mark had given Nicky’s ass and he moved closer to the two of them.  
Mark was placing a series of kisses along Nicky’s back so Shane covered the space between them and climbed on top of his lover. Nicky reached around and grasped Shane’s leg.  
The brunette gripped his cock and slowly stroked it across Nicky’s lower back, following the trail Mark had been kissing. The younger brunette started to alternate between kissing Nicky’s skin and Shane’s weeping tip.

Shane moved closer, bracing his weight on his legs instead of Nicky’s back. When Mark closed his mouth over Shane’s cock, the older brunette started stroking Nicky’s ass.  
“Shane” Nicky whispered.  
Mark heard Nicky’s plea for his lover and released Shane’s cock. He parted the blonde’s cheeks and dipped his tongue into the tight crevice. Nicky cried out as Mark’s tongue breached him and he tightened his grip on Shane’s thigh.

“Ohhhhh” Nicky groaned. “Mark”  
Mark smiled as he ran his tongue over Nicky’s puckering hole. He loved hearing the blonde say his name like that. The sound from Nicky’s lips travelled instantly to Mark’s cock and he reached for his own hardness. He started stroking it as he continued to slide his tongue in and out of the blonde.  
As he worked, Shane’s cock bounded in and out of his line of sight. When he pulled out for a breather, Shane rubbed his cock over Nicky’s crack. Mark was impressed with how in tune the three of them were, they had a steady rhythm going and it had only taken them seconds to find it.

“Mark” Nicky groaned. “Ohhhhh, Mark”

Shane didn’t make a sound as he guided his cock towards Mark’s lips. His other hand still squeezed Nicky’s pert ass. While Mark sucked feverishly at Shane’s hardness, he slowly slipped his index finger into Nicky’s hole. The blonde groaned and fisted the duvet.

“More” Nicky hissed. “More, Mark!”

The brunette slid a second finger into the blonde. Remembering Shane’s earlier words, the ones Nicky hadn’t been able to hear, Mark took great care to prepare Nicky for what was to come.  
He slowly worked his two fingers in and out of his friend, pausing just long enough to apply some lube. Nicky bucked his hips when he felt a third digit breach his hole. For the briefest moment he wondered if Mark was going to fist him.  
Something Nicky had always imagined would be quite painful but, in that moment, had suddenly found so hot. He was almost disappointed when Mark didn’t attempt a fourth finger.

“Now for the real fun” Shane said.

Mark released his cock and Shane slid off his lover’s back. Nicky was still panting and feeling slightly abandoned when he rolled onto his back and looked at the two brunettes.  
His eyes met with Shane’s and he smiled at him. Nicky knew what his lover was going to do and a part of him wished Shane hadn’t untied Mark. It would have been more… arousing knowing that Mark was being teased.

Shane reached down and grabbed both of Nicky’s hands in his. He then pulled the older lad up to meet him in a deep kiss. Nicky’s cock brushed against Shane’s and he moaned.  
It was Mark’s turn to stare at his band mates and he reached down to cup his own hardness. He couldn’t believe they’d been in the bedroom this long and he still hadn’t come once.

Nicky kissed his way up to Shane’s ear and quietly whispered something to him. The brunette nodded in agreement before releasing Nicky. Shane slipped off the bed and moved around behind the blonde.  
“Marky” Shane said. He looked at his band mate from over Nicky’s shoulder.  
“You can look but don’t touch… Unless I tell you to”  
“Shane-” Mark tried to object.  
“Unless you want me to tie you up again…?”

Mark swallowed hard, his eyes not leaving Shane’s. It was odd that he was so willing to do as his friend said. Under other circumstances, Mark would tell Shane to fuck off but he knew that if he played along then he would be rewarded.  
He shook his head, indicating he didn’t want to be restrained. He wanted to be able to touch himself while Shane touched Nicky.  
The blonde was kneeling beside Mark, staring down at him and watching the way Mark’s fingers stroked up and down his cock. Nicky licked his lips and found himself reaching for his own cock.

Shane wrapped his arms around Nicky’s waist but didn’t join him on the bed. He remained standing and covered the space between their bodies, his cock rubbing against the blonde’s crack.  
“Guh” Nicky groaned as Shane breached him.  
There was no added preparation; Shane simply slid his hardness inside his lover as his hand closed over the blonde’s cock. Nicky tossed his head back and cried out his lover’s name. Then he closed his fist over Shane’s, the two singers working in unison to bring the blonde to climax.

“Oh God” Nicky practically screamed. “Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes!”  
With each hard thrust, Nicky’s voice became louder and louder. Shane positioned himself perfectly and slammed into his lover over and over again. He managed to find Nicky’s sweet spot each and every time.

Mark let out a low moan as he grabbed his own cock. Nicky’s body was so close to his own but Shane had told him not to touch. The sight before him was beautiful. Nicky was leaning back into Shane’s arms, both his and Shane’s hand working his weeping cock. His head was cocked to the side and Shane was suckling at his neck.  
The two of them moved as one, Shane thrusting in and out of the older lad as Nicky met him halfway with equal vigour. Mark himself began to increase the pace of his own strokes. His eyes took in every aspect of his friend’s, their positions, the way their fingers entwined, the look of pure elation on Nicky’s face.  
It was like watching gay porn… only right before his eyes. And in a few minutes, he’d be able to join them.

Nicky slid forward, bracing himself on his arms and changing the angle of Shane’s thrusts. By the third thrust, Shane found Nicky’s prostate once again and the blonde cried out incoherently.  
“Feels so… Good” Shane panted.  
“Harder” Nicky gasped. “Please?”  
Shane did as asked; his slid out of the blonde before quickly thrusting back in, pounding his lover as hard as he dared. Nicky’s cries of pleasure were all the encouragement he needed.

From this new position, Nicky’s face was inches away from Mark’s cock. He watched as the brunette feverishly stroked his hardness. Without a second thought, Nicky pushed Mark’s hand aside and lowered his mouth over the head. The younger lad let out a long groan and threw his head back. It felt intense, having Nicky’s mouth on his cock while the dildo still filled his ass.

 

He buried his hands in Nicky’s blonde locks, urging him on. Shane had told him not to touch but Nicky had initiated this… Mark bucked his hips, thrusting his cock in and out of the blonde’s mouth. Shane continued to thrust in tune with Mark, causing Nicky to groan.  
His entire body felt like it was on fire. Shane’s cock was throbbing in his ass and Mark’s cock was lodged deep in his throat. Nicky hadn’t felt this full, this complete in… well, ever. He reached out and began to fondle Mark’s balls.

“So hot, Nix” Shane groaned. The blonde looked so sexy with a cock in both his ass and his mouth. “That’s it, Nix… You look so fucking hot taking both our cocks at once”  
Mark had never heard Shane talk like that. It was hot and sexy and exciting.  
After a few gentle tugs, Mark bit down on his lip and shot his load down Nicky’s throat. Shane continued to pound the blonde’s ass, watching in awe as Mark’s seed filled his lover. 

Shane exercised great willpower by pulling out of the blonde.  
“Shay” Nicky hissed. “You didn’t…?”  
“No baby” Shane agreed. “Not yet”  
He carefully rolled Nicky onto his back then kissed his lips. He could taste traces of Mark’s seed on his lover’s breath.  
“Am saving it for the big finish” Shane whispered.

He helped Nicky to sit up before turning his attention to Mark.  
“Are you ready to play?” Shane asked. Mark whimpered in agreement.  
“Sit back and enjoy” Shane instructed.

Mark nodded his head and reached his hand out for Nicky. The blonde caught hold of him and gently entwined their fingers. Shane joined his friends on the bed and moved up to meet Mark’s lips in a passionate kiss. He cupped the younger lads face in his hands and deepened the embrace.  
While Shane kept Mark’s lips busy, Nicky moved towards Mark’s cock. He quickly turned his attention to the dildo in his ass. He gave it a quick push which sent an excited shiver down Mark’s spine. The brunette groaned into Shane’s mouth.

Shane broke the kiss long enough to catch Nicky’s eye.  
“I want him to fuck you” Shane explained. “I want to watch you impale yourself on him and ride him like there’s no tomorrow”  
Of course if Gill or Gina ever found out what they were doing with Mark right now, there wouldn’t be a tomorrow for either of them.  
Shane quickly pushed that thought aside. They’d come too far to stop now. And once Shane had had that image in his mind, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep until he made it happen and could see it with his own eyes.

Nicky had already ridden Shane’s hard cock tonight and was practically giddy with the thought of having Mark’s too. He picked up the discarded lube and poured some onto his hand which he quickly applied to Mark’s hardness. He then climbed on top of the brunette, carefully straddling his thighs. Nicky leaned forward and gently kissed Shane’s lips then Mark’s. 

“Shay?” Nicky whispered.  
The older brunette nodded his head and moved away from Mark. He went to his lover and slid around behind him, adopting their earlier position. Nicky felt Shane’s hands squeezing then parting his ass cheeks and he took a deep breath then in one swift move, he lowered himself onto Mark’s hard cock.  
Both singers groaned as Mark’s cock slid inside the blonde’s awaiting body. Nicky closed his eyes and tossed his head back. Shane was right behind him, supporting his weight. The younger boy’s arms were wrapped around Nicky’s waist and the blonde leaned back against him.  
Shane placed a single kiss to his lover’s neck.

“I want you to do all the work” Shane breathed in his ear. “Ride him, Nicky…”  
The blonde nodded his head then began to buck his hips, moving his ass up and down on Mark’s cock. He lowered himself, so Mark was buried deep inside him before moving back up until just the tip was breaching him. He did this several times, enjoying the small noises Mark was making in response to his actions.  
He increased the speed, bouncing like there was no tomorrow before slowing down to a snail’s pace. Both variations evoked the same reaction from Mark and Nicky liked to keep him guessing.  
But something was missing… Shane wasn’t doing anything. He was simply watching them.

“Shay” Nicky begged. “Need you… Want you…”  
“Not yet” Shane replied. “Want to watch you a lil longer… Ride him, Nix. Ride him like the little slut you are”  
Shane’s words sent shivers down both Nicky and Mark’s spines. The younger boy had never heard Shane call Nicky a slut. He felt invigorated to do the same.

“Is that what you are?” Mark groaned as Nicky continued to move up and down on Mark’s hardness. “Are you a slut, Nicky?”  
The brunette’s fingers were pressing into the blonde’s thigh.  
“Yes” Nicky panted. His eyes were closed and his head was tossed back. Shane’s hand was still wrapped around his cock.  
“Then say it” Mark hissed. His voice had never sounded so sexy.  
“I’m a slut!” Nicky moaned. “A filthy, slut… I’m a slut for your cock, Marky… I’m *your* slut”  
Nicky opened his eyes and turned his face to meet Shane’s eye.  
“And I’m your whore, Shane” Nicky finished before plunging his tongue into his lover’s mouth.

Mark whimpered. Hearing Nicky declare himself a slut and a whore was having the desired effect on the brunette.

“You want to suck me?” Shane asked after breaking the kiss. “Does my Nicky-whore want to suck my cock?”  
Nicky gave a small whimper which sounded like a ‘uh huh’ so Shane stood up on the mattress and moved around in front of the blonde. From Nicky’s position and Shane standing before him, the younger lad’s cock was in the perfect position for Nicky to suckle it.  
The blonde lad wasted no time and engulfed Shane’s cock in his mouth. He tried to maintain his balance, fucking himself and sucking Shane at once but it was difficult. He realized he was going to need more practice to do this properly.

Shane closed his eyes as Nicky’s tongue worked its magic on his cock. He was already rock hard with the thought of what was to come. He didn’t buck his hips, instead he remained perfectly still, and allowed Nicky to do whatever he was in the mood for.  
Nicky decided to fight fire with fire and he grabbed a hold of Shane’s ass cheek. He then began to rub and squeeze it the same way Shane had done to him moments ago. Nicky feared Shane would have finger marks on his ass tomorrow from how tight he was squeezing him but he didn’t care. Shane was making him do all the work anyway.

Mark pouted in disappointment. Shane was standing above him, blocking his view of Nicky. There was nothing he wanted to see more than Shane’s cock sliding in and out of the blonde’s mouth. But he was also curious to see if the older lad would go through with his idea… Mark could still feel Shane’s breath on his ear as he’d whispered his fantasy to him.

“Shane?” Mark groaned. “Now?”  
“Yeah Marky… Now” Shane agreed.

There was a slight ‘pop’ as Shane slid his cock from Nicky’s mouth. The blonde began to protest, he’d barely gotten started on Shane’s arousal. The brunette shifted his position once more and moved back around behind Nicky. The older boy was still moving up and down on Mark’s hardness.  
With Shane gone from in front of him, the blonde had to find something else to do with his hands so he started touching himself. He didn’t notice what Shane was up to behind him.  
The brunette was using the lube to coat his cock. Once he was ready, he slid closer to Nicky and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist.

“Nix” Shane whispered in his ear. “Stop”  
The blonde immediately stopped moving and cocked his head to look at Shane.  
“I need you to relax, baby” he said.  
“Wha… Why?”  
“Just, please, trust me?”  
Nicky nodded his head then looked down at Mark. The brunette was smiling up at him. Mark immediately reached for Nicky’s hand.  
“It’s okay” Mark assured him. 

Nicky nodded his head once more, still unsure what Shane was up to. He was finding it difficult not to move, Mark’s cock was lodged inside him and all he wanted to do was ride him. Then he felt Shane’s hand on his ass and he froze.  
“Relax, baby” Shane whispered.

“Come here” Mark said, tugging at Nicky’s hand.  
The blonde leaned down, his body pressing against Mark’s, and he plunged his tongue into Mark’s eager mouth. The younger boy ran his hand up and down Nicky’s arm in a reassuring way while the blonde’s tongue slid in and out of Mark’s mouth.  
His entire body was tensed despite Mark’s attempt to relax him.

“It’s okay” Shane whispered.

Mark’s cock was still buried in Nicky’s ass but the blonde could feel something else. He broke the kiss and slowly raised his head.  
“Shay?” Nicky’s voice trembled.  
Shane reached down and gently caressed his lover’s thigh.  
“Trust me, baby” Shane said, his voice soothing. “It’s going to hurt a little and I’m sorry but it’ll be worth it… Just relax and trust me”

Nicky’s eyes filled with tears but he nodded his head in understanding.  
“I trust you, Shay” Nicky whispered.  
“Good” Shane replied.  
Then he slid his lubed finger inside his lover, his digit brushing Mark’s cock. He continued to whisper soothing words to Nicky as he worked a second finger inside. God Nicky was so tight. From the shudders running through both Nicky and Mark, Shane knew they were all going to enjoy this.

“I love you, Shane” Nicky’s voice waivered but he meant the words he said.  
Then Shane’s fingers were gone. Both Nicky and Mark groaned. The brunette had never expected something like this. Feeling Shane’s fingers against his cock while it was buried inside Nicky… Mark’s cock was throbbing with excitement not to mention the sense of fulfilment he had with the dildo buried inside him.

Nicky closed his eyes and fisted the duvet. Mark’s hand sought Nicky’s as Shane’s cock breached the blonde.  
The older lad let out a small scream as Shane’s cock slid inside him.

“Oh God!” Nicky cried. “SHANE!”  
“That’s it” Shane whispered. “Almost there”  
“Shay” Nicky panted.  
“You’re so tight… You feel so good” Shane replied.

“You’re doing great, Nix” Mark added. “So hot… So sexy”  
Nicky nodded his head in agreement and tried to blink back the tears in his eyes. He’d never been stretched this much before. He’d never felt so full. It felt… It hurt!  
“Shay?” Nicky sobbed.  
“Shhhh” Shane whispered.  
He gently squeezed his lover’s ass, parting the cheeks and pushing his own cock deeper inside the blonde. His hardness brushed against Mark’s and Shane groaned at the feel of it.  
Once he was buried completely in Nicky, Shane leaned down and kissed the base of the blonde’s neck.

“It’s okay” Shane whispered as he gently stroked the older boy’s thigh.  
“Oh God” Nicky groaned. “Shay… Mark”

“Are you okay?” Mark asked Nicky as he stroked his hand up and down the blonde’s other thigh.  
“Uh huh” Nicky’s eyes were closed but he nodded his head.  
“You’re so tight” Mark whispered.  
“I… I’ve never… it feels…” Nicky trailed off.

The three singers remained perfectly still as they each tried to fully comprehend what they were doing. Nicky had never taken anything this big before and was trying to relax. Mark could see the look of pleasurable pain on the blonde’s face. Over Nicky’s shoulder he could see the look of worry on Shane’s face.

“Fuck me, Shane!” Nicky groaned.  
“Are you ready?” Shane asked. “Do you need more…?”  
Nicky shook his head.  
“Do it!” Nicky cried. “Now, Shay! Fuck me, I can take it!”

Shane glanced over his lover’s shoulder and his eyes met Mark’s. The brunette stared up at him and furiously nodded his head. Shane bit his lower lip. He’d wanted to take it slow and ease Nicky into it first.  
He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled then he started to move. His movements were slow and precise, attempting to take it easy. Nicky had never done anything like this before and Shane didn’t want to hurt him.

“More” Nicky groaned.  
“I don’t want to hurt you baby” Shane replied.  
“Just do it” Nicky begged. “Please? Fuck me! Fuck me, HARD!”  
“Oh, do it Shane!” Mark egged him on. “Pound him like there’s no tomorrow”

Despite his uncertainty, both Nicky and Mark were very convincing. Shane tightened his grip on the blonde’s thighs, digging his fingers into the tender flesh, and he thrust his hips. Moments later the three lads had a rhythm going and Nicky was begging, pleading for-  
“More!” he hissed. “More!”

Nicky grabbed Shane’s hand and placed it upon his cock. Then he reached for Mark’s hand and placed it atop of Shane’s. Both brunettes got the message and they started rubbing at Nicky’s hardness.  
“Oh fuck!” Nicky panted. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Shane had never known Nicky to be so vocal in the bedroom and he was loving every second of it.  
“So tight” Shane groaned. “So fucking tight”  
“Feels good” Mark moaned. “So good!”

“I’m gonna…” Nicky began. “Too soon… Gonna… Not…gonna… last”

With Nicky’s impending orgasm, Mark wrapped his hand around the blonde’s hardness and squeezed while Shane’s hands snaked around Nicky’s chest. His lips sought Nicky’s sensitive neck and he sank his teeth into the flesh while his fingers squeezed the blonde’s nipple.  
Shane’s hands, Mark’s hands and Shane’s teeth all working as one was too much for Nicky and he shot his load all over Mark’s hand and chest.

As Nicky’s seed splashed upon him, the sight sent Mark over the edge and he thrust his hips. Mark came, his cock buried deep inside the blonde’s ass. Shane cried out as he felt Mark’s come filling Nicky and he bit the older boys’ neck once more as his own orgasm rocked through his body.

The three singers collapsed in a heap on Mark’s bed. Shane gingerly slipped his cock from the tight confines of his lover then placed a kiss to Nicky’s lips. They were panting for breath but Shane just had to kiss him.  
Nicky caught his hand and held it tightly in his own.

“Are you okay baby?” Shane whispered.  
“That was amazing” Nicky replied.  
“Are you okay?” Shane asked again. His voice was laced with concern.  
“I’m fine” Nicky assured him. “Marky?”

“I… I…” Mark panted. “I’ve never… I can’t explain…”  
Nicky giggled. Shane smiled at his blonde lover.  
“Can I take this out now?” Mark asked.

“Take what out?” Nicky replied, his eyes drooping. The blonde looked very tired.  
“Oops” Shane said. “Sorry Mark. I forgot”  
Shane reached over and plucked the dildo from inside their band mate. Mark gave a small whimper as it was removed.

They were all still struggling for breath. None of them had ever experienced anything like that before. They all knew it was something they’d never forget.

Shane was the first to climb to his feet. He slid off the bed and dropped a kiss to Nicky’s forehead. Then he left the room. Shane returned a few minutes later with a cloth and started to wipe away all traces of their activities. By the time he was done, both Mark and Nicky had drifted off to sleep.  
The brunette smiled to himself then left the room again. When he returned, he paused and looked down at his exhausted lover. His heart swelled with pride. Shane couldn’t believe Nicky had taken two cocks at once.  
He slowly reached out and gently tried to wake the blonde. Nicky stirred and tried to push him away. Shane knew he should let Nicky sleep so he slid his arms under the blonde and scooped his lover into his arms.

Nicky opened his eyes as Shane carried him into Mark’s bathroom.  
“Shay?” Nicky’s voice was laced with sleep.  
“I ran you a bath” Shane confessed.  
True to his word, Nicky turned and saw the bathtub filled with water. Shane gently eased his blonde lover into the water then urged Nicky to relax.

“I love you, Nicky” Shane whispered as he knelt on the floor beside the bath.  
“Love you too, Shay” Nicky replied. His eyes were closed but he was smiling.  
Shane picked up a washcloth and proceeded to rub it all over his lover’s body.  
“Feels nice” Nicky said.  
“I’m so proud of you”  
“Felt good”  
“I’m sorry if we hurt you baby”  
“You didn’t… But I’m going to be sore tomorrow”  
“What’ll you say to G if she notices a limp in your step?”  
“That Mark pushed me down the stairs in his drunken state”  
Shane laughed.

“Shay” Nicky whispered. “I want to sleep”  
“Okay” Shane replied.

He slowly helped Nicky up and out of the bath then he picked up a towel. They both worked to wipe all the water from the blonde’s body. Nicky was leaning into Shane, falling asleep on his feet. His lover scooped the older boy into his arms then carried him into the guestroom. Shane had already pulled back the covers.  
Nicky slipped into the bed and lay his head down on the pillow.

“So tired” Nicky said. His eyes were already closed. “Never been fucked so hard… So tiring”  
“Shhhhh” Shane whispered. “You can sleep now baby”

Shane leaned over and placed a single kiss to Nicky’s lips. He gently stroked his lover’s cheek but the blonde was already drifting off to sleep.  
With one last affectionate smile at Nicky, Shane switched off the light and made his way out of the room. He pulled the door closed behind him then walked down the hall to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he dried himself off then wrapped the towel around his waist.  
He then made his way back to Mark’s bedroom. The younger lad was still sleeping on the bed. Shane picked up a blanket which must have slipped onto the floor while they were preoccupied. He draped it over Mark then turned the light off.

The singer knew he should be sleeping like his band mates but he was too wired for that. He was still buzzing from the memory of what they had just done. The brunette returned to the guestroom and his sleeping lover.  
He quietly slipped into the room and over to the bed. He dropped the towel onto the floor and slid into bed beside Nicky.  
The blonde instantly shifted closer to Shane so the younger lad wrapped his arm around Nicky, hugging him close. He lay in the darkness, listening to his lover’s breathing and gently stroked his fingers through Nicky’s hair.  
His mind began to replay the events of the night on a constant loop. By the third cycle, he felt his eyes beginning to droop and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

*

Mark awoke to a dark room and an empty bed. He reached out, hoping to find his band mates beside him but the singer was alone. He blinked and sat up, reaching for the lamp. Light filled the room and he cursed at the brightness of it.  
His eyes took in the empty bed and the rumpled sheets. He knew it hadn’t been a dream… It really had happened… Again!  
But why was he alone now?

The brunette climbed off the bed and stood up. His eyes scanned the floor and he could see his discarded clothing along with Nicky’s and Shane’s. So he knew his friends were still here, somewhere.  
A part of him instantly imagined they’d sneaked off somewhere to have sex without him. This thought upset him but then the rational part of his brain kicked in as he realized Shane wouldn’t put Nicky through that… Not after he’d taken both of them at once.  
Mark groaned at the memory and reached down to touch himself. His fingers had barely made contact before he snatched it away. Now wasn’t the time. There’d be plenty of time later for remembering, for now he wanted to find his friends.

The brunette left his room and made his way down the hall. The bathroom door was ajar but it was dark inside . He turned the hall light on anyway but the bathroom was empty. The singer continued down the hall to the only closed door… the one leading to the guestroom.  
He pushed the door open and light flooded into the room. He paused in the doorway and simply stared at his two friends. Nicky was curled into Shane’s side with a small smile on his lips. Shane was holding the blonde in his arms but his eyes were open and they were staring straight at Mark.

“Hey” Mark whispered.  
“Hey” Shane whispered back.  
Mark wasn’t sure what to do now. Should he go in there? Should he say something else? He didn’t want to wake Nicky but he couldn’t just walk away and go back to bed… Not now.  
Shane was still staring at the younger lad. A part of him had been waiting for Mark to come looking for them. He wasn’t sure why his band mate was just lingering in the door way though.

“Can uh…” Mark began. “Can we talk?”  
Shane looked from Mark to Nicky and back again.  
“Sure” he replied.  
He placed a kiss to the blonde’s forehead then cautiously separated himself from Nicky. He was careful enough that he managed to slip away without waking him.

Shane righted himself and stared towards the door. He paused for a moment as he contemplated picking up the towel to cover himself. Mark was currently naked then Shane figured there was no point in being modest now. The younger lad had already seen every inch of Shane’s body. So why bother covering up now?  
The older lad continued across the room and followed his band mate into the hall. He then pushed the door closed. He didn’t want the light or the sound of their voices to wake Nicky.

The two singers stopped and simply stared at each other, both waiting for the other to speak. Shane shifted his body and folded his arms across his chest, almost expectantly. Mark cleared his throat, suddenly remembering that he had been the one who’d come searching for them and therefore the one wanting to talk.  
He cocked his head, indicating for the older lad to follow him. They made their way back down the hall and into Mark’s room. The light was still on so Mark walked straight over to the bed. He sank down onto the mattress and looked up at Shane.  
His band mate had stepped into the room but was staying by the door. Mark felt slightly hurt that Shane didn’t want to join him on the bed.

Shane kept his arms folded and he leaned against the door frame. He could see that Mark wanted him to come closer but Shane couldn’t do that. Half the reason he was staying by the door in case Nicky awoke and called out for him. The other half was keeping his distance because he just didn’t trust himself… After all, they were both still naked.  
Shane knew it wouldn’t take much for him to cross the room and bury his tongue in the younger lad’s mouth. Mark’s lips looked very inviting…

The older lad quickly looked away, trying to push those kinds of thoughts aside. He shouldn’t be lusting after Mark. It was bad enough what he & Nicky did behind closed doors… The last thing he needed was more involvement from Mark.  
Shane sighed to himself. It was clearly too late for that way of thinking.

“So…” Shane began. “One of us should probably say something”  
“Yeah” Mark agreed. If he were honest with himself, all words had left him the moment he’d brought Shane back to his bedroom.  
“I guess I’ll go first then” Shane paused.  
“Okay” Mark replied.

Shane’s eyes swept the room. He looked at Mark then at the empty bed. He saw the handcuffs still attached to the bedhead and the box of toys open on the floor. The clothes all three of them had been wearing were sprawled across the carpet. Shane returned his gaze to the bed and he smiled to himself.  
Mark looked up at him. He was still waiting for Shane to say something… anything. The smile on his friend’s face made him feel slightly nervous.

“Shane?” Mark asked. His voice waivered a tiny bit.  
“It was fun” Shane began. “Wasn’t it?”  
“Hmmm?” that wasn’t what he’d been expecting to hear.  
“This” Shane waved his arm, indicating the bed. “Us and Nicky… What we did, it was fun”  
“It was better than that” Mark corrected him.  
“It wasn’t quite how I imagined it” Shane admitted.  
“You… You imagined it?”

Shane nodded his head.  
“When Nicky & I were downstairs… After we sent you up here”  
“When I thought you were just teasing me” Mark added. “I thought you were just pulling a prank… That you were going to wait until I was naked then just leave… Leave me here, waiting for you”  
“We’d never do that to you, Marky”  
“You could have… I did deserve it”  
Shane nodded his head again.

“You did” Shane agreed. “Deserve it… deserve to be left here, unfulfilled and wanting… You did the wrong thing, Mark. And now I can’t help feeling that instead of punishing you, we rewarded you”  
Mark lifted his head and looked up at Shane. He didn’t know what to say to that.  
“I feel like I screwed up” Shane continued. “What you did was wrong, Mark… You never should have… Did you learn anything tonight?”

Mark kept his mouth shut. He’d learnt that Nicky looked sexy as hell being fucked by two cocks at once.  
“You did the wrong thing” Shane said again. “You practically molested Nicky at your party and I should have ripped your balls off… instead we fell into bed with you…”  
“You think I did that on purpose?” Mark asked.  
“Didn’t you?” Shane replied. “Isn’t that why you threw yourself at him? Because you wanted to fuck him?”  
“Of course I wanted him… But I never meant for you to-” Mark trailed off.

Shane was still staring at him. The younger boy’s posture and demeanour hadn’t changed a bit yet something between them had shifted. Reality had finally set in and Mark felt like he’d just been slapped in the face.  
He *had* done the wrong thing. He really hadn’t been thinking when he’d… what, forced himself on Nicky? The blonde had tried to stop him but Mark had ignored him. They’d both enjoyed it but that didn’t change the fact that it shouldn’t have happened.  
Did that same reasoning apply to what had happened between the three of them? Perhaps it too shouldn’t have happened.

Mark lowered his head. Shane was right. He should have been punished for his actions… instead he’d been treated to something much more special than that. 

“Where do we go from here?” Mark asked.  
“What do you mean?” Shane replied.  
“Well, we can’t undo what we did… We can’t take it back… I can’t change what I did to Nicky, hell we can’t deny making out in the Kitchen before Nicky turned up”  
Shane sighed.  
“I want to hate you” Shane confessed. “I don’t like being played, Mark”  
“I swear I had no idea this was going to happen! Do you think I expected to have you last night?”  
“Me? No… Nicky? That’s another story”

Mark clenched his fist and leapt to his feet.  
“That’s what it all comes down to, isn’t it?” Mark hissed. “You’re pissed that I have feelings for him”  
“He’s married, Mark” Shane replied. There was a hint of anger in his voice.  
“Don’t try to pull that crap on me… You’re scared that he’ll leave you for me”  
“That’s fucking bullshit! Nicky loves me and I love him”  
“And yet you keep bringing me into your bed… to keep him interested”

Shane felt the anger rising inside him and he took a step towards Mark. The younger lad was goading him and he was falling for it. A few short strides and Shane was standing inches away from his band mate.  
“What are you going to do, Shane?” Mark asked. “Fight me for him?”

“Wass…go…on?”  
A sleepy voice cut through the room and caused the two singers to turn towards the door. Nicky was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes with one hand. His other hand was clutching a sheet protectively around his body. The blonde looked tired and almost fragile. Shane’s heart ached at the sight. His lover looked beautiful when he was tired and mussed up.

“Nothing, baby” Shane assured him. “Just go back to bed”  
“Why are you fighting?” Nicky wanted to know.  
Shane and Mark exchanged a look but neither of them answered him.  
Nicky looked from one to the other before walking into the room. He reached out, took Shane’s hand in his and kissed the brunette.  
“Come to bed, Shay” Nicky said softly. “I need you to hold me”  
“Sure baby” Shane replied. “We’re done here anyway”

Shane wrapped his arm around Nicky then turned and walked with him towards the door. Once in the hall, Shane sneaked a peek back at Mark. Their eyes met and Shane smirked, sending Mark a clear message ‘I win’

***

When Shane awoke about an hour later, he realized that his plan for revenge probably wouldn’t have worked… Well it would have but he would have felt bad about it later.  
The brunette had had it all worked out. Had Nicky not walked in and interrupted them, Shane had envisioned handcuffing Mark to the bed once again and leaving him there all night… Of course he would have gagged him so he couldn’t call Nicky for help… and he would have used some of the toys from Mark’s box, the cock ring maybe? He would have enjoyed watching Mark squirm before leaving him there…

But as much as he would have loved to have done that, what had happened instead had been so much better! Nothing could have topped Nicky’s actions. Seeing Nicky walking into the bedroom, straight to Shane’s side and asking him to join him in bed… Shane had won his revenge with brutal, honesty. Shane was Nicky’s choice, not Mark.  
Sure he felt bad for his band mate but he loved Nicky and he loved that Nicky loved him too.

“Shay?” Nicky whispered. “You okay?”  
“Just thinking” Shane replied.  
The blonde reached out and gently stroked the younger lad’s cheek.  
“About?”  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Nix… Yeah, I have Gill and Nicole and I’d be lost without them but I need you too”

“And Mark? Where does he fit into this picture?” Nicky asked.  
“Well, that’s just it” Shane confessed. “He doesn’t”  
“I know”

“We’re awful people, aren’t we?” Shane wondered. He reached out and took Nicky’s hand in his.  
“What do you mean?” Nicky asked.  
“We’re hurting so many people… Our wives and my daughter… And now Mark”  
Nicky averted his eyes but didn’t agree with or deny Shane’s words.

“We can’t keep doing this” Shane whispered.  
Nicky shook his head. The younger lad didn’t know if he was agreeing with him or not. Shane squeezed the blonde’s hand but Nicky still wouldn’t meet his eye.  
“No” Nicky mumbled.

“Nix-” Shane began.  
“No…” Nicky insisted. “I… I can’t give you up”  
“But-”  
“You just said you don’t know what you’d do without me… and that you need me”  
“I do”  
“And now you want to walk away?” Nicky refused to look at him. He didn’t want Shane to see the tears in his eyes. “What changed in the last ten seconds?”

Shane reached up and stroked Nicky’s cheek.  
“We’re only fooling ourselves” Shane whispered. “We both know this is wrong”  
“I love you” Nicky said. “And you love me”  
“I do…”

Nicky slapped Shane’s hand away. The anger in him was beginning to bubble over.  
“Is this some kind of test?” he asked.  
“What?” Shane was confused. Nicky sat up and glared at Shane through his tear filled eyes.  
“I heard you and Mark” Nicky admitted. “You really think I’d choose him over you?”  
“Nicky-”  
“Well? Do you?”  
“No” Shane insisted as he sat up. “Of course not”  
“Then why are you doing this?”

Shane reached out and placed his hands on Nicky’s face, cupping his cheeks and urging the blonde to look at him. There were tears in Nicky’s eyes.  
“Because I’m weak” Shane confessed.  
Nicky narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“You remember that night we got drunk and decided to watch Brokeback Mountain?” Shane asked.  
“What the fuck are you…?” Nicky began but Shane cut him off.  
“I’m going to sound like such a cop-out but… I wish *I* knew how to quit *you*”  
“So now you’re throwing movie quotes at me? Shane, what the…?”

Nicky trailed off. He broke free of Shane’s hold and threw back the duvet. He started to climb off the bed but Shane reached out and grabbed his hand. The brunette pulled Nicky back to him and captured his lips in a deep kiss.  
The older lad managed to resist for the first three seconds.  
Then Nicky felt his entire body surrendering to Shane and he hated himself for it. First Shane told him he needed him then he tried to push him away and then he started infringing on movie copyrights. Nicky had never been more confused in his life. But right now, Shane’s tongue was exploring his mouth and his hand was gently teasing Nicky’s cock.  
The only thought that now filled Nicky’s mind was ‘More! More! More!’

By the time they separated, Nicky was gasping for air. He was still confused by Shane’s words and actions but before he could say anything, Shane’s mouth was on his hard cock.

“Shay” Nicky gasped. “We… Should… Talk”  
“Mmmm hmmm” Shane tried to agree.  
“Oh fuck!”

Nicky buried his hands in Shane’s brunette locks and started thrusting his hips, moving his cock in and out of his lover’s mouth. Damn Shane was good at this. Nicky nibbled on his bottom lip which was quivering.  
Shane shifted his position and nestled himself between Nicky’s legs then he pushed the blonde back onto the bed. The older lad lay back, his head on the pillow, and he twisted his fingers in Shane’s hair.

“That’s it, Shay” Nicky panted.  
Shane’s hand slowly sneaked its way under the blonde, rubbing his ass. It wasn’t until the younger lad’s finger breached Nicky’s sensitive crack that the blonde came, crying out incoherently.

“Dammit, Shay” Nicky whispered as he struggled to breathe.  
“Sorry baby but I know how much you love a good blowjob” Shane replied as he licked his lips. He was satisfied he’d done a good job.  
“No, you just know I’m easily distracted by sex”  
“Well I would have fucked you into next week but I didn’t think you were ready for that… not after last night…” 

Nicky reached out, grabbed Shane’s hand and pulled his lover down into his arms. Shane wrapped his arm around Nicky and rested his head on the blonde’s shoulder.  
“And we’re right back where we started” Nicky whispered. “Last night… with Mark…”  
“It shouldn’t have happened” Shane replied. “I told you, I’m weak”  
“We both got suckered in…”  
“I just… I hadn’t been with you for so long and I… I missed you… I’m sorry I kissed Mark”

“I’m not sorry about what we did last night… I mean, it felt fucking amazing!” Nicky stated. “But I have to agree that we’re not being fair to Mark… We know that what we have, between us and our wives, is pretty messed up… we can’t drag him into it”  
“I think it’s a bit late for that” Shane replied.  
“We can’t take back what happened… But we can make sure it doesn’t happen again”  
“We can’t guarantee that… Not unless we agree to never” Shane paused. “Never be together again… And I’m not ready to give you up yet”

“We could tell the girls?” Nicky suggested.  
“No” Shane insisted. “They’d separate us… The agreement was that it was just you and me… If we tell them we let Mark into our bed then they’ll call off the arrangement”  
“Is that why you suggested we stop? So they wouldn’t have to find out?”  
“No, I just don’t want to hurt Mark any more than we already have… I don’t want him to feel so desperate again that he forces himself on you again”  
“And it was because he knew about us that got him angry enough to hit on me yesterday…”

“What if we just tell him we’ve ended it?” Nicky suggested.  
“What?” Shane asked.  
“Yeah… We tell him that last night was a bad idea and that the guilt is just too much for us. So we’ve decided we have to stop… Stop hurting him and our families. We’ll tell him that we’ve called off the arrangement”  
“Do you think he’ll believe us?”  
“If we’re convincing enough, yeah”  
“So how are we…? I mean… How do you want to do this?”

*

Mark rubbed his eyes and sat up on his bed. The raised voices coming from the other room had him on his feet in seconds. He grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on before making his way down the hall. The brunette paused just shy of the door to the spare bedroom.  
He’d never heard Nicky and Shane argue like this before. His heart was pounding as he moved closer to the doorway. Mark dared to sneak a peek into the room. 

Nicky was sitting on the bed, staring up at Shane. The younger lad was across the room. From his stance, it was clear he was very tense. Mark hoped neither of them noticed him but from the way they were glaring at each other Mark assumed they’d forgotten he was even in the house. Shane was gesticulating wildly but Mark could tell he was forcing back tears.

Mark bit his bottom lip, debating if he should go in and interrupt them. He heard his own name being said, again, and took a step back. Of course they were arguing about him and what they had done last night.  
He was tempted to defend himself but he didn’t want them to turn their anger towards him. Mark took a few steps back and ducked into the bathroom.

A moment later he heard the bedroom door slam shut and he saw Shane march past the bathroom. Mark took a deep breath, contemplating which of his band mates to approach. Shane was obviously very angry so maybe he should attempt to calm him? Yet Nicky was upset so Mark felt the need to comfort him.  
Mark stepped out of the bathroom and saw Shane coming out of his bedroom. The brunette was partially dressed and carrying his shoes in his hand. 

“Shane?” Mark heard himself speak.  
His band mate stopped and looked at him.  
“I’m sorry” Shane blinked back tears. “I… I have to go”

Shane bounded down the stairs and moments later Mark heard the front door slam shut. He hurried into his bedroom and peered out the window. Shane was walking down the front path, seemingly not caring which direction he was heading in.  
Mark turned away from the window and scooped up Nicky’s clothes. He then made his way back down the hall. Mark knocked on the door before pushing it open.

“Nicky?” Mark asked tentatively. “Nicky, can I come in?”  
“Uh huh” Nicky replied.

Mark stepped into the room and approached Nicky. He handed the blonde his clothes and Nicky smiled his thanks through tear filled eyes.

“Hey” Mark began as he sank down onto the mattress.  
“Hey” Nicky replied as he pulled his shirt on over his head.  
“Are you okay?”  
The blonde shrugged his shoulders.  
“I guess you heard all that, huh?” Nicky asked.  
“Some of it” Mark admitted.

Nicky wouldn’t meet Mark’s eye. He busied himself putting on the rest of his clothes. The brunette continued to watch Nicky, unsure what he should say next.  
“Is there… Can I..?” Mark began twice. “What can I do to help?”  
“Help?” Nicky replied, confusion in his voice.  
“You and Shane… it uh it sounded pretty bad”  
“It was”

Nicky’s voice was barely louder than a whisper.  
“Should I… uh… Go after him?” Mark asked.  
“After him?”  
“Shane left”  
“What?”  
“He stormed out of here a few minutes ago… I saw him from the window, walking down the street”  
“He… He left?”  
“I’m sorry Nicky”

The blonde shook his head.  
“You didn’t really didn’t mean all that, did you?” Mark asked him.  
“Everything I said was true” Nicky replied.  
“But you’ll kiss and make up, right?”  
Nicky shrugged his shoulders.  
“I don’t know” Nicky admitted. “I was pretty hard on him…”  
“He gave as good as he got!”  
“Mark… This is our problem not yours… It’s something Shane and I need to figure out for ourselves…” he paused. “But I think we always knew we were on borrowed time”

“What do you mean?” Mark wanted to know.  
“Come on, Mark… even you were surprised when you found out about us. Shane and I are married… we’re lucky our wives let us carry on as long as we did but it can’t go on forever”

“I think you need to go after him… talk to him…”  
“No, I think I need to go home and talk to Gina”

*

Nicky turned the key in the ignition and looked out the windscreen. Mark was standing in the yard, watching him. The blonde waved and slowly started to back the car down the drive. He could tell from the expression on his friend’s face that he wasn’t entirely happy with Nicky’s decision.  
Mark had obviously believed their staged argument so now Nicky had to sell the rest of it. Maybe he shouldn’t have told Mark that he was going to tell Gina but it had seemed convincing at the time.

The blonde turned the corner and continued down the street. He drove for few minutes and pulled up at a nearby park. Shane was waiting on a bench for him. Nicky stopped the car and watched as the brunette got up and hurried over to him. Shane opened the passenger door and climbed in.

“Shit its cold out there” Shane stated as he slammed the car door.  
“Come here, I’ll warm you up” Nicky replied. He leaned over and kissed Shane’s lips.  
“I wasn’t sure how long you’d be” Shane said.  
“I tried to get out of there as quick as I could but Mark had questions”  
“And?”  
“And I think he bought it…”  
“He believed us?”  
“Yeah, I think he did… But I told him I was going home to tell Gina about our fight”  
“Well of course you told him that, you couldn’t tell him you were coming looking for me”  
“And yeah he believed our fight but he also knows us too well… He knows we’re going to kiss and make up”  
“Which we just did”  
“Doesn’t count… we didn’t really fight”  
“So we can’t have make up sex?”

“Not this time baby” Nicky replied.  
“It’s okay, you’re probably not up for much after last night anyway” Shane agreed.  
“What made you decide to try that anyway?”  
“Your ass was begging for it”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes, really”

Nicky reached out and pulled Shane into his arms for a deep kiss. It took several minutes before they managed to separate themselves from each other.

“Are you really going to tell Gina about our ‘fight’” Shane used parenthesis on the word fight.  
“Well… Yeah” Nicky confessed. “I’m going to tell her that we argued about the situation and we yelled at each other and we’ve decided to cool things off”  
“Do you think she’ll believe it?”  
“Yes, especially once you tell Gill the same thing”

Shane opened his mouth to argue but stopped. Nicky was right. If they were going to sell this then they had to make it believable. They both knew it was wrong and that they were hurting the ones they cared about but neither one of them could think of any other solution.

“So we’re really going to do this?” Shane asked. “Lie to everyone to protect what we’ve got here?”  
“I… I’m prepared to” Nicky replied. “Are you?”

Shane leaned over and kissed Nicky one last time.  
“I am” Shane insisted. “Because I meant what I said… I love you and I’m not ready to lose you”  
“And I love you” Nicky replied. “No matter how wrong it is”

Shane reached up and gently stroked Nicky’s cheek.  
“How can something so wrong feel so right?” Shane asked.  
Nicky didn’t answer the brunette. He simply couldn’t.


End file.
